


heaven's in your eyes

by sirensongs (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hurt!louis, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sirensongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is feeling particularly down and all he wants is for his curly haired heaven sent to make him feel better because he always knows just what to say or do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heaven's in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Well hopefully you like this... Hurt!Louis is just so dfjdfIakhadj I love it?? I guess this is hurt/comfort, right? I've never done one like this before but I really do like it, I think. (I did originally post to my tumblr, senseandstylinson, just posting that so I'm not accused of stealing. :D)  
> and you can check me out on tumblr at http://sugarandstyles.tumblr.com ♡

***

There were plenty of times when Louis really wanted Harry. When he wanted the comfort of his boyfriend, the comfort in his big, strong arms and hands. Harry was something of a saint. Louis wasn’t sure how Harry could possibly still want him, how he could want to be with Louis after so much of his shit.

“Harry,” Louis whimpered into the phone. He looked down as his sweatshirt sleeve slid down dangerously, revealing red slashes and the illusionary glimmer of fresh blood. The blood was a day old, and he regretted it so much.

Harry’s voice was enough to make Louis feel better, but this time it was just so much more. “Lou? What is it, babe?”

Louis sighed to himself, he wasn’t going to cry. He’d only just been to the therapist for the first time with both of his parents present. His parents were divorced and Louis had moved in with his dad recently, starting up a new school and everything, which is how he’d met the younger boy named Harry.

“Therapy wasn’t so great,” Louis admitted. He knew that Harry’s brief silence would be just that—brief. Louis figured Harry knew something was up. Usually Louis would just text Harry if he was feeling bad, but nights like this Harry knew what was going on.

“I’m really sorry, babe. What was bad about it?” Harry probably didn’t want to hear the answer, Louis was convinced that he was an unbearable burden on the green-eyed god. He probably wouldn’t want to put up with it much longer, come to think of it. Louis wondered if Harry was rolling his eyes on the other side of the phone.

Louis shrugged, though he knew Harry couldn’t see him. Here he was, sitting on his bed with his laptop in front of him. He was criss-cross in some tiny black athletic shorts and in a big black sweatshirt, one of Harry’s. “I don’t think things with my mum are going to get better?”

“Why not?” Harry always wanted to get Louis to talk more, he always asked questions before he would get into the comforting stuff. It was something of a routine by that point. Louis was used to feeling a night’s worth of sanity, nothing but a cushion until he woke up the next morning drowning in his own thoughts.

“It’s always the same thing, Harry!” Louis rubbed his hand to his forehead. “She doesn’t see anything the way I do. She told the therapist I’m not really ADD or depressed, that it was me acting out or wanting an easy way out.”

Harry sighed, “Louis...”

“And she said none of my rebellion makes sense. That this is all new to her! That I’ve always made good grades. Harry I’ve been failing for as long as I can remember. She says I’m a happy person, Harry. Luckily my dad was there to be on my side...”

“Lou,” Harry spoke softly.

Louis simply continued. “I don’t want things to be like this with her, but I don’t know how else to go about things.” He huffed, “I want to be a writer, Harry. I want to be happy and I want to be myself, not who she wants me to be. Why can’t she see that? Why does she have to be so stubborn? We used to be best friends! Well, when I was practically her puppet. But nowadays she just...”

“Louis,” Harry interjected a final time, a bit more stern, and Louis was sure he was going to say something about how he cared, really, he did, but he just had to go. Or maybe he’d just tell Louis he couldn’t help him. Maybe this was the breaking point. “I’m coming over right now. I’m literally pulling out of my drive, all right?”

The older boy’s jaw fell open, “You’re—”

“Coming over,” Harry confirmed, Louis could see his gorgeous face nodding with a seriousness pushed between his soft pink lips. “If that’s okay with you? Do you want me to—”

“Yes!” Louis nearly cried. “Yeah, Harry, I do want you to come over. I... I need you, Harry.” Louis hated saying it, he must’ve sounded so desperate and annoying. He must’ve been positively repulsive.

Harry didn’t laugh or scoff or anything, though. “You know I’m always here for you, Lou. That’s why you called isn’t it?”

Louis confirmed with a slight squeak. “Well, actually, Niall’s phone is off... Which is weird...” Louis giggled just a little bit. He tried to make light of all of this but he was just so lucky to have Harry and Harry was so fucked. Louis knew he didn’t deserve Harry, he knew that with the utmost confidence and there was no denying it. Louis was a screwed up, crazy kid with nothing to offer.

“Shut up,” Harry chuckled softly, and Louis could just melt in the image he saw of Harry smiling to himself as he drove down to Louis’. It was only a few minutes of silence, neither speaking because Louis didn’t want to hang up with Harry while he waited and Harry knew it. “M’here,” Harry said.

Louis looked out his window and saw Harry’s SUV parked in the driveway and so Louis was quickly outside, hugging Harry as he got out of his car, just then hanging up and throwing his phone into his sweatshirt pouch.

Harry took Louis’ waist after the brief hug and then he stretched out his arms as Louis was instantly closer to him. His lips met Louis’ before Louis even realized what was happening, but he didn’t protest as Harry wrapped his big hands tightly around him. Louis’ arms were already around Harry’s neck and he just relished the moment, realizing that at least for these few seconds, everything was okay. And Harry loved him, he loved him, he loved him, he loved him. And Louis loved Harry. And Harry’s perfect lips were soft and comforting and they brought Louis paradise with electricity and warmth unlike any other sensation.

“I love you, Louis.” And Harry was saying it before Louis could and somehow just that little fact made Louis feel so wanted and so loved and so secure with himself.

Louis looked up into Harry’s eyes. They were lit only by the security lights over Louis’ garage which illuminated the driveway. The green sparkled and danced around, his eyes showing a remarkable pride in the love of his love standing in his arms.

“Love you too, Curly.” Louis chuckled, turning on his heel and letting his arm slip around Harry’s waist as they walked arm and arm into his house. Louis’ dad was in his room but he just hollered out to them.

“That Harry, Lou?”

“It’s me,” Harry laughed.

“Good,” Louis’ dad said and it was simple and yet meaningful and Harry just smiled to Louis as they worked down the hallway into Louis’ bedroom. It was a simple room, littered with photographs and pieces of art that Louis had made. Lyrics and ghostly portraits, inanimate objects and animals, just so many different things. Harry was always telling Louis how talented he was, how he was going to get so far in life. It wasn’t that Louis didn’t believe Harry, he even knew he was talented, but he just didn’t know how talented. He didn’t think he was good enough to stand against any competition or anything.

Harry sat down on Louis’ bed, patting the large empty space next to him. “Come on, love,” he said as Louis shut the door and sat down next to Harry. Harry’s eyes were always wandering around the room and Louis sort of loved that, because he knew Harry was genuinely admiring his art and he knew Harry really loved it and that made him feel so fucking good about himself.

“I’m really glad you came over, Harry. You didn’t have to,” Louis said.

“Stop,” Harry said, silencing Louis with a soft, quick kiss. “I did too have to. You’re my world, Lou. I know how tough all of this has been for you. I don’t want you to feel like you’re alone. You know you’ve got me. And you know you’ve got Niall.” Niall was Louis’ best friend of twelve years. They’d had plenty of ups and downs but Niall was just about as crazy as Louis. He was understanding and helpful. “Hell, Lou, your dad even really gets you, you were just telling me that the other day, remember?”

And it was true, indeed. Louis’ father used to be pretty abusive towards him, beating him and whatnot during elementary school. After the divorce though, his dad got help, lots of it. And he and Louis ended up being close after a long time of tension for obvious reasons. Louis’ dad explained how he dealt with a lot of the stuff Louis dealt with, and how he was there for him if he needed him, though he told Louis that he knew just how smart he was and that he knew he wouldn’t need him too often. And that made Louis feel pretty good.

“You’re the best, Harry.” Louis sighed, crawling back and positioning himself to lie down with his hands over his chest, the pillow resting beneath his head. He wasn’t really relaxed, per se. His anxiety would never allow that. He always had that knot in his chest and the tightness in his jaw but something about Harry was just so soothing. He was so good at just making Louis feel... Wanted.

Harry shuffled around, placing his head on the pillow next to Louis and laying down on his side, his eyes set on the other boy’s profile. “You’re so... Pretty, Lou.”

Louis giggled, letting his head fall over to the side so he faced Harry. “You’re so annoying.”

“No,” Harry breathed. “No, Lou. I mean it. You’re... You’re perfect, Louis. I just wish you could see yourself like I see you, Louis.”

Louis let his eyes close slowly, a smile creeping across his face. “Maybe I believe you, Curly. Only because I think the same way of you. You’re just really caring, unlike any other guys I know. You actually listen to me and you want me to be happy... You’re so perfect to me. And of course you’re a looker,” Louis’ eyes shot open and he was chuckling along with Harry, who scooted closer, pushing his lips out to Louis’ for a brief kiss.

“How did I get so lucky?” Harry groaned into Louis’ neck, nuzzling him.

Louis sighed, “I ask myself that every day.”

“Know what I can’t wait for?” Harry asked, not really waiting for Louis to respond. “I can’t wait until you and Niall move to London. And you know I’ll be there with you once I can, probably just a few months after you, if I save right. And then you’ll be a published writer, Louis. And Niall will be doing celebrity hair and makeup like he wants to. And I’ll be doing, well, I’m not so sure yet, but I’ll be with you and I’ll be so happy. Shit, I could work at McDonald’s and be happy if I knew that at the end of the day I’d get to see your face with a smile on it.”

Louis scrunched up his face, “You had to go so sentimental on me, didn’t you?”

“I’m just being honest,” Harry said with a smirk, his hand crawling over Louis’ stomach and pulling him in to a cuddle. “You know, things with your mum will get better eventually, Lou. I know it’s killing you, I know it hurts. Growing up isn’t any fun. Sometimes our parents just aren’t perfect and we just have to focus on ourselves for a while, you know?”

The older boy raised his brows, “Harry, you’re younger than I am! How is it you can give me such good talk on growing up, hmm?” He pecked a small kiss on Harry’s nose, which made Harry’s face screw up into the cutest little expression, his lips curling up into a smile.

“I’m just sort of thinking logically, I guess.” Harry finally said. “I think I know you sorta well by now. So I’m just going off of what I think.”

“I think you know me better than I know myself sometimes,” Louis settled. “Harry do I annoy you?”

Harry furrowed his brows, pulling Louis closer to him. “What do you mean? Of course you don’t annoy me!”

Louis moaned, “No, Harry, you know what I mean...”

“I don’t!” Harry protested.

“Well, I’m always complaining...”

Harry frowned, “But I’m glad you trust me, Louis. I know how hard it is for you to open up to people. You’re not always complaining, either. You just are so hard on yourself. It’s like I was saying, I wish you saw yourself how I see you. You focus on the bad so much, Lou.”

“You’re helping me to focus on the good, though, Curly.”

Harry brought his lips up to Louis’ and this time the kiss was not quick but it was slow and passionate. And Harry brought Louis’ waist closer, though their bodies were already as close as they could possibly be. Harry let his hand wander down a bit, and he couldn’t help but grab at Louis’ ass in those gym shorts. His tongue teased Louis’ mouth, dragging it over his upper lip and then slowly beginning to massage in and out, running over the other boy’s own tongue.

Louis brought his leg up and over Harry’s waist as Harry’s hand was solid on his bum, their kiss growing more and more passionate with every moment. They had to be quiet, not that Louis’ dad would really say anything or care, but out of respect, at least. So as Harry and Louis kissed, in one swift movement Louis was on top of Harry, his legs on either side of Harry’s hips and Harry was palming him through his athletic shorts and,  _fuck_ , it felt so good.

Harry ran his hands up and down Louis’ sides, grabbing hungrily at his bum before letting his hands slide up and cup Louis’ face. He pressed his lips to Louis’ with the utmost certainty, as if there was nothing else he wanted and nobody else he could ever think of in this way.

Harry’s jeans were tightening, they were too restricting and he let out a soft moan of relief as Louis’ hands were quickly releasing him, the zipper flying down with such ease, and as Louis gripped him so tenderly and lovingly Harry’s mouth fell open involuntarily during their kiss as he gasped.

Then the best part came, and Harry knew it was happening soon but he still wasn’t ready. As Harry accidentally broke their kiss, Louis took the opportunity to let his head fall to Harry’s desires. He was licking at the tip, enjoying the little gift of pre-cum before having no mercy, taking all of the length in one go. Harry bucked up into Louis’ throat and Louis bobbed up and down, edging as he felt so fucking satisfied making Harry feel so good. He knew Harry loved it, his hands were tight and wrapped in Louis’ hair.

Louis let Harry thrust in slowly, as deep as he wanted, and as he felt Harry’s legs shift beneath him he pulled off, looking up to Harry with a smirk. And then Harry’s eyes lit up even more because they’d done this plenty of times and he knew what was next. And every time this happened it was even better than the time before, even more passionate and full of love.

So as Louis reached over into his bedside drawer, Harry’s heart raced and he was kicking off his shoes, shuffling so that his pants were sliding down from around his knees onto the floor. He pulled his shirt off, his body already a bit sweaty from the foreplay.

And then Louis was undressed as well and he was lying down, a pillow placed perfectly beneath the crook of his back and two beneath his head. Harry loved just looking down at him, he looked so comfortable and loving and excited. Harry leaned over him, kissing him softly and passionately.

Louis legs were lifted a bit and Harry was guiding himself in slowly, very, very slowly. Watching Louis’ face for signs. The older boy’s eyes were shut gently at first and as Harry pushed in he saw his eyes tighten, his body clenching a bit but he said nothing, he didn’t protest. So Harry continued, pushing in a bit more, until he felt himself slip in and he saw Louis react, the familiar face of pain and pleasure becoming him.

Louis’ hands grabbed at Harry’s bum, pulling him in and asking, begging, for more. So Harry, being the loving and giving guy that he was, pulled out and slammed in, causing Louis to bite down gently on his lip. And Harry leaned down, lips met lips and Harry was thrusting into the boy he loved. And Louis was moaning so softly, like little whispers of enjoyment. So Harry kept going, and Louis hands were all over his back, his legs were wrapped around Harry and he was enjoying it  _so_  fucking much.

So Harry lowered himself so that he could feel Louis throbbing on his stomach, and he bit at Louis’ neck playfully, sucking at the skin to leave a mark that he was proud of, showing how much he cared and how proud of Louis he was, how proud he was to have him. He stayed, his head nuzzled in Louis’ neck and their bodies impossibly close as Harry kept thrusting, kept feeling unfathomable pleasure.

Louis had to refrain from letting out a painfully loud gasp as Harry reached down and began to tug at Louis, slowly at first, and as his own thrusts picked up the pace and Louis’ face seemed to be longing for more, he kept the speed even with each thrust.

Harry’s body slammed against Louis, the sound of flesh and bone meeting in a romantic and lustful way. Louis eyes were shut but his eyebrows raised up and his lips quivered. “Harry, I—I’m gonna..”

“I know babe,” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear, his voice choppy as his thrusts were quickening to a new pace. “Me too.”

Louis came onto his stomach, Harry pumping into him and kissing him hard, giving him all the love he could possibly imagine. Trying his hardest to make the boy feel wanted. To feel special. And then his hips were bucking into Louis and there was a tugging at his gut, his toes curled and his fingers pulled at the sheets with everything he had. His tongue danced around in Louis’ mouth as his breath shortened and he was finishing inside of the boy he loved.

Harry collapsed onto Louis, their bodies sweaty and their breath fast and thankful. Louis ran his hand through Harry’s wet curls, kissing his forehead. “You’re amazing, Harry.”

When the will to pull out finally came to Harry he tied off the condom and stuffed it into the waste bin as he’d done the other times. This time was sort of different, Louis thought, giggling as Harry put on a pair of Louis’ sweatpants that were much too short for his long legs. Harry lied next to Louis, after flicking off the light and he held the older boy in his arms.

“That was the best,” Harry decided.

“You’re the best,” Louis giggled, just enjoying the feeling of the curly haired boy lying with him and holding him so lovingly.

“I think  _you’re_  the best, Lou.” Harry yawned. “I just want you to remember that... Remember, focus on the good...” Harry said slowly as his eyes began to sift closed.

Louis nodded, patting the large hand holding his stomach. “Thanks for coming, Hazz. I love you.”

Harry’s lips smacked together slowly, lazily, as his eyes were softly shut. “I love you, Boo Bear.” And with that Louis felt a strange sense of peace and, lying there and knowing he had found true love, he was able to doze off, thankful and feeling better than he could’ve ever imagined he would.


End file.
